Embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for accessing a secure network segment. Some embodiments relate more specifically to methods and apparatus for accessing a secure network segment after memory corruption.
Methods of establishing and accessing secure network segments are known. For example, IEEE 802.1x defines a port-based network access control that can effectively establish a secure network segment. Such known methods, however, fail to provide effective recovery for network devices that experience memory corruption affecting, for example, authentication protocols. Thus, improved methods and apparatus for accessing secure network segments are desirable.